A State Of Mind
by imiboland43
Summary: Its been weeks since the kishin Asura rose from the depths of Death City and the young reaper is not coping with aftermath as well as he should be. An accident occurs in the DWMA leaving Kid's life hanging in the balance. Will he make it or will he fall into the darkness? (Not the best summary but you get the idea) Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything to do with the Soul Eater series, so please don't sue me. I'm broke as it is :P**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

He tossed and turned as a nightmare flashed through his mind's eye. Pain danced through his tense joints making him groan ever so slightly in his sleep. Taunting laughter filled his ears making him bristle as he studied his wispy surroundings. His breathing sped up in response and panic began to set in. He wanted to leave this place. He wanted to drift off again into a peaceful darkness. Voices he recognised flitted through his awareness making the horrible dream fade from his memory. He felt himself relax and come into consciousness. Light filtered in through a crack in his heavy curtains stirring the young man from his slumber. Not one for lazing around in bed all day, he sat up and rubbed his heavy eyelids with a groan. In the stillness of the morning air he heard his heart thud rhythmically and his chest expand as he drew air in slowly. He was still stiff and sore from his nightmare making him flex his limbs experimentally. He still felt tired but passed it off as fatigue from a late night studying for exam week. His stomach churned slightly making him lift a hand to his torso in comfort. A headache was forming behind his eyes causing a furrowing effect to his perfectly manicured eyebrows. Dehydration, he told himself. With little else to complain about he swung his legs out from under bed linen and placed them flat on the soft carpet. With a heave he stood up and yawned. Spying the en-suite bathroom to his left he gingerly padded into the room to take a quick shower and prepare for the day. With a click he shut the heavy door behind him.

Death the Kid, as his one and only parent had named him, was now standing in front of the bathroom mirror with a look of utter disgust upon his face. Jet black hair adorned with three parallel white stripes wrapped around one half of his head. It was the bane of his existence and short of shaving his head bald there was nothing he could do about them. Oh, he knew their significance and how much his Shinigami body needed them for life but the sheer asymmetrical colour made his left eye twitch manically every time he looked at his reflection. He sighed and proceeded to place a dollop of crystal white toothpaste on to his coal-coloured toothbrush. His thoughts began to wander as he went about his morning routine, brushing his teeth exactly eight times to left and then eight times to the right.

He had class this morning with his two Weapons, Liz and Patty. They were just about the only two people in the world he could stand to touch him, well, maybe Maka but only because she was the epitome of symmetry and smelled liked flowers. Shaking his head from _those_ thoughts he continued to ponder on all the friends he had made in the past year. Going from a lonely existence, which he told himself he didn't mind, to having a full circle of reliable friends was surprising to say the least. He knew it himself when people called him crazy. His many ticks and quirks made becoming friends with someone nearly impossible. Again, he told himself, he was just happy bringing order to the world. Everything was about balance. It was his number one priority, a perfectly balanced world where light and dark or chaos and order existed in perfect harmony. He broke from his reverie to spit out the remains of his frothy toothpaste into the sink. He finished off his daily routine, washing his face and styling his annoying hair and left the bathroom.

"Hey Kid!?" yelled an obnoxiously loud voice from his bedroom doorway, making Kid wince slightly.

"Patty, I told you not to do that" he scolded her.

"Sorry," she said quieter this time, "Liz is finished making breakfast, ya want some?"

"Yes, I'll be down in a minute" he sighed as he unbuttoned his pyjama top to change into his pristinely ironed shirt.

"Okie doke" said Patty with unnatural cheer for so early in the morning and raced down the hall towards the dining room.

"Must she be so loud" Kid griped and finished dressing. He left the bedroom and followed Patty down the lavish and perfectly symmetrical hallway and into the opulent dining room.

"Hey Kid, I made scrambled eggs on toast, ya want some?" asked Liz, the eldest of the trio as she sat nonchalantly opposite her sister. She never bothered to look at him when he entered; instead she was concentrating on filing her nails to a perfect rounded tip.

"I suppose" shrugged Kid, not bothering to argue with her. He rarely ate breakfast especially eggs. The thought of where they came from slightly disgusted him if he were honest. He sat at the head of the table where Patty was on one side and Liz was perched on the other. He knew it was now an unconscious response to living with him for so long but he appreciated the symmetry all the same.

He grabbed a slice of toast (perfectly square) and munched on it quickly not even bothering to butter the thing. His stomach growled in protest at the sudden onslaught of food but he continued to chew on his measly breakfast. His pale and delicate fingers, so much like a pianists', clutched at the leg of his trousers in distress until every morsel was finished. He could see Liz watch him closely from the corner of her eye so he kept his facial expressions neutral. He knew he was thin but he liked to think he had filled out a bit more over the months. His long legs had definitely stretched resulting in him ordering a tailor to procure him several new suits. Kid's golden, yellow eyes swept along the table until they rested on the youngest girl, Patty. She was busily making a mess trying to, what Kid could only assume, draw a picture with ketchup. She was humming absentmindedly and completely out of tune making his eyes twitch in aggravation. He bit his tongue lest he say something he would regret. It was never wise to upset the Thompson sisters, should you want to see tomorrow. He rose quickly from the table and glanced at Liz who was draining the last of her coffee.

"Excuse me, there is something I must do" he said with forced politeness and stalked out of the room towards the study.

"What's up his butt?" he heard Liz ask rhetorically as he left but ignored it.

He wanted to check in with his father before school and the only way to do so was through mirror communication. A skill passed down by his father to all the students of his school. He walked up to the full length mirror that was standing in the centre of the room and exhaled a fine layer of condensation onto the glass.

"Forty-two, forty-two, five six four. Whenever you want to knock on Death's door" he said as he wrote the corresponding numbers in the warm mist with his right index finger. The glass rippled for a few seconds and then filled with a bright white light when it finally connected to his father.

"Hello Father" spoke Kid with an air of maturity and patience unbecoming a sixteen year old boy.

"Ah Kiddo, it's good to see you son. What's up?" said the overly cheery voice of his father, Lord Death.

"Must you use that voice with me?" sighed Kid in frustration.

"Now, now Kiddo, what's your boggle?" he said ignoring his son's complaint.

"I'm just checking to see if any new missions have popped up" he explained.

"Nope," said Lord Death as he bounced too close to the mirror making Kid take a step back in reflex, "all is quiet for now"

"Very well, I must attend my classes, good day" said Kid coldly seeing through his father's lie instantly. He lifted his hand to end the call but stopped when his father interrupted.

"Now, hold on Kid, are you alright m'boy? You're looking a bit on the pasty side this morning?" asked Death suddenly dropping his voice to a more normal timbre.

"I'm fine, merely tired" replied Kid, avoiding his father's concerns.

"You sure?" prodded Lord Death.

"Yes, I am perfectly healthy, now, are you done with this touching display of fatherly concern?" asked Kid viciously through clenched teeth.

"Very well, talk to you soon" waved Death taking the hint to back off.

Kid nodded and ended the call with a swipe of his hand. His breathing had become heavy and his head pulsed with temper. Trust his father to point out his weaknesses. Yes, he had been feeling a little under the weather lately and yes, his father was only enquiring but the fact that his father could so easily spot his faults and make him seem imperfect was sickening. He swallowed reflexively and held his breath for a moment to regain control of his emotions. Anger, guilt and self-loathing swarmed his mind making his hands tremble and eyes sting. He would not give in however, the very notion of releasing his pent up frustration was shameful in his eyes. He was a Shinigami, the next Lord Death. Clear thinking and logic were his strengths and he clung to them with all his might.

It was nearly five minutes later when he had finally regained the careful balance of his emotions. Calmness now restored he walked from his father's study and onto the upper landing where he spotted his two closest confidents standing idly at the door. Patty was bouncing with unbridled energy making Kid tired just watching her. Liz was leaning against the wall, legs crossed and a bored expression gracing her features.

"Yay, we can go, we can go!" laughed Patty with excitement once she spotted Kid walking down the stairs.

"About damn time, we're gonna be late" scolded Liz.

"Since when did you care?" asked Kid sceptically as he opened the front door.

"Since –"she started but stopped and blushed. This intrigued the young reaper but he refrained from commenting.

"Since what?" asked Patty oblivious to the situation as usual.

"Nothing" grumbled Liz as she looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"Hmm, well Liz is right Patty, we must set an example for the rest of the students where possible" informed Kid, walking in between the two sisters.

"'Kay, but school is boring" whined Patty as they got closer to the academy they attended.

"Nevertheless, rules must be adhered to or we would have chaos" lectured Kid, back straight and finger pointing upwards.

"Ugh, we get it, you freak" jeered Liz as she rolled her eyes. The three them finally reached the top of the steps to the entrance of the school. Kid stopped for a moment to take in the perfectly symmetrical building standing proudly in front of him.

"Absolutely perfect" he gushed.

It was magnificent, he thought, a true work of art. With its many turrets and spires topped off with three black orbs floating gently above the building, it was in perfect alignment. Tension from this morning's events seemed to melt from Kid's shoulders as he absorbed the glorious view.

"You say that every morning" griped Liz under her breath.

"Yes well perfection is worth mentioning" said Kid proudly.

"Whatever" said Liz dully, rolling her eyes for the second time that morning.

A chiming bell interrupted their conversation, signalling the start of class and alerting the trio that they were now late.

"Come on, Stein is usually late himself so we still have time" said Kid to the two girls on either side of him. Patty giggled girlishly and Liz huffed but they followed their Meister quietly into the building.

* * *

A slender hand, belonging to one Maka Albarn, shot out from under the tussled blankets to quieten the shrill alarm blaring loudly from her alarm clock. It was seven in the morning and already a watery stream of golden sunlight permeated her bedroom making her tired eyes squint painfully.

"Ugh, suppose I better get up" she said to herself.

Slowly she inched her body from under the covers of her comfy bed and slid to the floor in a clumsy heap. Maka was many things, studious, clever, loyal, logical and an excellent fighter; she was not however a morning person, much to the amusement of her Weapons partner and flat-mate, Soul.

"Com' on lazy bones, you're being uncool right now" laughed Soul to the crumpled body of his Meister.

"Go 'way you" she slurred back.

"Very eloquent Ms. Albarn" said Soul rolling his eyes at the display.

"Sh'up you, go make breakfas'" she slurred again as she sat up and yawned.

"Tsk, should be more grateful" mumbled Soul unhappily only to receive a thick book to the back of the skull when he turned around.

"Oww Maka, jeez, you're gonna kill someone one of these days" he complained hotly. He could feel a large bump forming as he ran his hand through his spiky silver hair. He winced when his fingers brushed the tender spot.

"Could be today if you're not careful" warned Maka with a glare, feeling more alert by the minute.

Snorting in response to the empty threat Soul waltzed casually from her bedroom and into the small kitchen to start breakfast. He wasn't known for his cooking, often struggling with the simplest of recipes but he could stretch to oatmeal and maybe some toast.

An hour later, Maka and Soul left their apartment and strolled lazily up the cobbled street towards Death Weapon Meister Academy. Classes started at nine sharp so they still had time to enjoy the warm albeit slightly creepy looking sun.

"Hey guys" came the soft greeting of their friend from behind them.

"Hi Tsubaki, where's Black Star?" asked Maka when she turned around to her demure friend.

"Oh he's gone on ahead. He said something about a challenge" answered Tsubaki shyly.

"And he didn't bring his Weapon?" asked Soul in confusion.

"He left before I could catch up to him" she smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll see him soon. Black Star's not one for subtlety" joked Maka when they resumed walking towards their destination.

"I do worry about him always rushing off without me though" complained Tsubaki in exasperation.

"Black Star doesn't need a Weapon most times. He's got that thick skull of his to bash through his enemies" snorted Soul.

Maka smacked him on the back of head in reprimand when Tsubaki lowered her head.

"Ouch! Maka what the-"said Soul in outrage but stopped suddenly when he realised he had upset the soft spoken woman.

"Sorry Tsubaki, I was only playin' around" apologized Soul to the modest girl.

Tsubaki nodded her head and smiled graciously.

"It's ok Soul," she said quietly. The trio continued on joking and laughing all the way up the steps to the front entrance of DWMA and into the monochromatic hallways that lead to their classroom. It was to no-one's surprise when they heard the loud boastful voice of Tsubaki's Meister Black Star yelling his virtues for everyone to hear.

"I, the great Black Star, will avenge the one called Susan. You will pay with your life!" he roared, pointing at one of the other pupils in the back row.

"What's that numb skull shouting about now?" whispered Maka to Tsubaki.

"Em, I'm not really sure. I don't think I even know a Susan" said Tsubaki worriedly.

"Oi, Blockhead, what're ya doin'?" yelled Soul over the commotion.

"I am avenging Susan, N.O.T Class student from this guy" he crowed as he pointed dramatically at the livid looking student.

"Why?" chirped Tsubaki ignoring the bell signalling the start of class.

"Uhhh," said Black Star in confusion for a moment before regaining his composure, "It matters not, I'm gonna kick his ass!" he cackled madly for dramatic effect and leapt from the bottom table right at the offending student. With crash they both landed in a heap under the table with a cacophony of gasps and shrieks from the other shocked pupils in the classroom.

"Black Star!" yelled Tsubaki and Maka

"Idiot" breathed Soul in amusement.

"Get your hands off me ya big ape!" bellowed the assaulted student.

"Never!" replied Black Star as he picked the guy up by the scruff of the neck and threw him down with an almighty crash to the bottom level.

A groan came from the many books and other school paraphernalia that the unfortunate student had landed amongst.

"You'll pay for that you MORON!" screamed the boy in humiliation. Black Star was still cackling wildly, oblivious to the boy's threat.

"Riu, TRANSFORM!" he yelled to his partner who stood in shock beside Black Star. With a snap back to reality he leapt in the air and with a flash changed into a long handled axe. It spun in the air towards its Meister where its sharp edge was wielded with precision.

"Oh, somebody wants to play huh?" said Black Star coyly.

"See how big and tough you are now!" said the student confidently as he swung the axe around skilfully.

"Tsubaki!" ordered Black Star, ignoring the protests of his partner. She changed into her katana form in seconds landing smoothly into her Meister's hands.

"Black Star this is nuts!" shouted Soul now slightly worried for his friend.

Black Star ignored him and leapt to the ground level landing with a roll in front of the open entrance to the hallway. He barely had time to stand up straight before the other student was charging at him with his Weapon held high. Black Star managed to block with his sword and kicked him away from his body.

"That the best you got?" he said taunting the other boy.

He charged again but stopped short, catching Black Star by surprise when he threw the axe at his head. He barely managed to duck in time but charged at his now defenceless opponent. With a flourish he rolled forward and out into a kick sending the boy flying when it connected with his chest. He never noticed the ripple of silent horror spreading out across the classroom. His triumph dampened his other senses and he whooped for joy at his win. Nobody could defeat the great Black Star. Not even God himself. He turned around to bask in the glow of his friends' praise when he suddenly felt the air leave his lungs. There, standing in front of him was Death the Kid with an axe embedded in his chest. The only sound that could be heard was the loud thud of Kid's body hitting the floor.

 **TBC**

 **Please read and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Still don't own anything! So this is the second chapter and I hope everyone will continue to read it. I've still a few more chapters to go so please review. Even critical or harsh reviews can help so by all means I would like to here your feedback. It's the first story I've ever published so I hope you like it :)**

 **0000000000000000000000**

"I doubt Stein's even there yet" said Liz irritably.

"Rules are rules Liz" said Kid as he walked briskly towards the classroom.

"Rules are made to be broken. Let's get ice-cream instead" offered Patty hopefully.

"No, now come on. We're here" he said.

It hadn't escaped his sensitive hearing that an argument of some sort was taking place in the crescent-moon class. That kind of disruption just would not do. As he walked into the room, closely followed by Liz and Patty, he spied Black Star and another student, Gary was the name that came to his mind, engaged in some sort of dispute. Both had Weapons in hand and Gary was now charging at Black Star. He stopped suddenly and threw the axe taking everyone by surprise including Kid. With no time to react he was suddenly smacked in the chest by something heavy making him stumble with the force but managed to remain upright. His mind was wiped clean as the shock of such an impact reverberated through his body. Subconsciously he could hear a loud voice whooping for joy somewhere in front of him but his brain failed to recognise the reason for such elation. He felt his legs wobble like jelly, making him loose his balance. He experienced no pain, only numbness as he hit the hard wooden floor beneath him.

A cold sensation seeped out slowly from his chest trickling unpleasantly down into his limbs. His ears detected the sounds of people speaking loudly and yelling but he could not make sense of them nor did he care to. The frightened voices soon melted into a soft monotonous buzzing. An acute and overwhelming tiredness forced his dull, heavy eyes closed. The feeling of being imersed in freezing water soon faded into the agony of fire engulfed his chest. He wanted to breathe, the need for oxygen overriding everything else. He sucked at the surrounding air but none was forthcoming. His brain was starting to shut down but still he struggled to inhale. The burning inferno morphed into the most excruciating pain he had ever suffered through when more weight bore down on him with aggravated force. Breathing now an impossibility, he gave up trying and instead gave into the lulling sleep that was tugging on his exhausted mind. He wanted to give up and surrender to the inky blackness and he did so without further thought.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The shock of seeing an axe embedded in their friend's chest lifted with a snap when he hit the floor. Several shouts of "Kid!" and "Shit!" rang out from the small group that was suddenly scrambling to get to their fallen classmate. Black Star remained motionless, replaying the last few seconds in his head over and over again. Tsubaki had changed back into her human form and was running to Kid. Gary was struggling to stand after his last impact with the tables as he rubbed his head in pain. Liz and Patty had sunk to the floor, screaming and clutching at Kid's hands, begging him to stay awake. Soul and Maka raced to their fallen friend's side. Maka was beyond shaken but her mind, which had been praised in the past for staying cool in a fight, was already trying to administer first aid to the young Shinigami.

"Soul," she said, "go get Professor Stein. Hurry!" she ordered, tearing Kid's ripped and bloodied black jacket and once pristine white shirt open to reveal the full devestation of the Weapon.

Soul nodded dumbly with shock and scrambled out the door like a bullet.

"Whatever you do Riu don't change back, you're stopping most of the blood" she said to the axe that was Gary's partner.

"O-okay, if your sure" he said timidly with a slightly hollow tone to his voice.

"Please Kid, keep your eyes open" she begged him. She knew he was only moments away from losing consciousness; either from lack of air, judging by the rattling wheezes, or from shock going by his freezing cold hands. His open but unseeing yellow eyes were fixed onto the ceiling above. The flickering of his eyelids as they tried to stay open, were the only indication he was still awake. Makka's heart ached in sympathy at the thought of the pain her friend was enduring.

"I need a cloth or bandages, anything to stop this bleeding!" she yelled out at the forming group. Immediately several items of clothing were dumped in front of her. Picking up a green shirt that had been bunged into the pile she began wrapping it around the wound and Weapon and pressing down to staunch the heavy flow of scarlet fluid leaking from his chest. The coppery substance had pooled around her knees covering her as well but paid it no heed. He twitched and struggled faintly against her administrations but she never relented on her hold. This was for his own good so she refused to think of the agony she was putting him through. Although Shinigami's healed quicker than humans, often instantly in some cases, she knew from her father that they were not impervious to things like blood loss and death just like anyone else. Keeping her own panic at bay she turned to Kid's face, knowing that there was nothing more she could do for him other than offer comfort. His eyes had now closed and only the wailing of Liz and Patty could be heard over his rasping breaths.

"Just hold on a bit longer. Help is on the way" she said stroking his cold cheek gently. He was pale, paler than she had ever seen him. Dark rings circled eyes. His lips were blue and cracked and he was shivering ever so slightly. His breaths had become shallow and strained now which worried her greatly. If Stein didn't arrive within the next five minutes she knew Kid would die on this floor.

"Get out of the way!" yelled a stern voice from somewhere over her shoulder. She looked up quickly and turned to see Professor Stein and Soul ram their way through the parting students.

"Move" he said harshly to Maka and she complied rapidly at the tone. Once she stood up she felt warm hands wrap around her shoulders and gently lead her away from the scene. Finally allowing her panic and shock to overwhelm her, she nearly collapsed with the sensation. She grabbed the first thing that she could for support which happened to be the comforting body of her Weapon, Soul. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her fiercely, allowing her to bury her face in his hoodie. She would not cry, not yet. She was Maka Albarn, wielder of a future Death Scythe and she would not crumble.

Liz and Patty clutched at Kid's cold hand desperate to bring warmth to his still body. Fat salty tears leaked from their eyes as they watched their best friend and brother lying in a pool of his own blood. The sight had been permanently burned into the back of their eyelids, never to be forgotten. Uncontrollable sobs were spilling from Patty's throat. Liz knew she should be shielding Patty from such a horrific sight but she could not find the strength to move from her spot on the floor beside Kid's head. After all her big talk and hard man act, in the end she was useless. All she could do was depend on Maka and the others to know what to do and hope for the best.

She watched as Stein shoved Maka out of the way and replaced the pressure on his chest with large hands, using his body as leverage.

"Liz, contact Lord Death and tell him what's happened. Tell him to open a mirror portal to the hospital quickly" he barked at her, never raising his head to look at her. She nodded and stood on wobbly legs. Taking a breath she lifted Patty to her feet and the two darted out and down the hall towards the Death Room.

00000000000000000

Lord Death was calmly drinking tea with his Death Scythe Spirit. The two were engaged in a friendly banter of sorts over who was more proud of their child. It was a rare day in Death City when nothing of the utmost importance needed his attention so he was relaxing with a nice hot beverage. His relaxing break was suddenly and quiet rudely interrupted with a bang when the door to his sanctuary was kicked open to reveal a distraught looking Liz and Patty.

Lord Death stood quickly in slight panic, not caring for the tea he had just spilled. The two blonde sisters were tough as nails in any situation. To see them as upset as they were sent a foreboding shiver down his spine. He ignored the cry of outrage from Spirit as hot liquid spilled onto his crotch and quickly moved to meet them.

"What's happened?" he asked in a demanding but calm tone. He didn't want to scare them anymore than they were.

"Lord Death, ya gotta come quickly. I-It's Kid" squeaked Liz, her throat and eyes swollen from crying.

"What happened?" repeated the Shinigami. He could feel his patience wearing thin. Without meaning to, he loomed over the two girls in trepidation.

"There was a fight in class, Black Star and some other guy and-and an axe hit him in the chest and he looks dead and I didn't know what to do and Maka and Stein helped but it's not doing any good and we need a portal to the hospital and Kid needs you and just please help" she said in rapid succession, not wanting the Lord of Death to reap her where she stood.

It was a hurried explanation but Lord Death had gotten the picture. Beneath his eerie mask and jagged cloak he had turned white with fear. Without another word he flew towards the mirror and muttered an incantation. The mirror in the boy's bathroom would do for his needs and he quickly stepped through. He ran from the toilets, forgetting his Shinigami magic as a deep-seated parental urge pushed him to get to his son as fast as possible.

Seconds later he spotted the large crowd outside the Elite Miesters' classroom. Maka was clutching to Soul in despair off to the side of the hall and it didn't escape his notice the amount of blood that had saturated her hands and clothes. He felt faint just looking at her. He pushed forward, the crowd easily parting in front of him. His mind froze once he gazed upon the small, blood covered body that was his son. Without meaning to he gazed at his son's soul for a second. It was growing brighter. Not a good thing at all. His soul was detaching from his mortal body, leaving it behind to be collected. That was not going to happen. He refused to collect his son's soul.

"Lord Death, we're losing him" said Stein coolly. Death appreciated his calm demeanour, steeling himself against the tone. Now was not the time for emotions rather actions.

"It's been ten minutes; we need a portal to the hospital. An ambulance would take too long" informed Stein.

Lord Death nodded and bent over to pick up his son. He was pale and fragile looking, just like a baby, his baby in fact, lying broken and bleeding on the cold wooden floor.

"Be careful not to jostle him" warned Stein.

Lord Death slipped his two large hands underneath Kid's limp body making a wayward stretcher of sorts to keep his torso lying flat. As quickly as he came he retreated with his charge towards the bathroom he had just come from and again uttered an incantation under his breath. It suddenly connected to the hospital mirror that had been set up for emergencies such as these and silently glided through.

0000000000000000000000

Maka slid to the floor once Lord Death left with Kid. Her energy was completely spent. Exhausted, she looked down at her hands to study them. They were stained brown with the dried blood of her friend. They only friend she had that had understood her more than Soul could leave her life forever. The thought of loosing such a friend made her chest ache and her eyes sting but still she would not cry. Crying solved nothing. Soul was standing over her, silently for once. Daring anyone to come near her or suffer the consequences. She was grateful for his support. They were a team, a partnership and he would die for her, such is the relationship between Meister and Weapon. Slowly she raised her head to look up at him. He understood her silent plea instantly and he lifted her up into a standing position. She would never allow him to carry her if she could help it but was grateful to him for guiding her gently down the sconse-lined corridor to the exit, ready to catch her should she fall.

Soul led his partner down the street by the hand and into one of the many short-cuts that dotted the city, cutting ten minutes from their journey back to their apartment. Maka was covered in blood. Streaks of dull red and brown were smeared across her cheek and nose making Soul wince in sympathy for their reaper friend. Having experienced the pain of a chest wound himself he could honestly say he would not like to repeat the experience. He could hear the shaky breathes being exhaled in quick succession from his partner and hoped she would keep it together until they were in their apartment. He knew she was tired, having spent many nights cramming for Exam Week and suspected that this was adding to her current fragile state.

It wasn't long before the two of them had made it upstairs to their humble abode where Maka quickly excused herself to clean up. Soul nodded and sank into the comfy and worn sofa in the living area. He took a few deep breaths to steady his nerves. The sound of a shower running filtered through his mind, lulling him into the memory of this morning's events. He saw the axe whistling through the air towards Black Star, missing him by inches. He heard the revolting squelch as the sharp blade drove deeply into his Kid's chest, slicing through bone to reach the soft organs underneath. He smelt the coppery fluid as it sprayed out in an arc, splattering onto the dark floor and he felt rage fill his veins for both of his friend's carelessness. Not to mention the urge to kill Gary for his reckless and dangerous attack in such a small space. He knew Kid should have been able to dodge that attack. He was a Grim Reaper and as such his heightened and super human abilities made his reflexes ten times faster than that of a normal human. Soul was frustrated just thinking about it.

Something was wrong with Kid, now that he pondered it. For the last few weeks he had looked paler than the norm. He remembered all the times he refused to play basketball when usually he would have no problem joining in. He had become more nervous and withdrawn. His OCD attacks were manifesting out of the blue more frequently and with ever increasing intensity. The changes were subtle, he thought, he doubted anyone outside of their small group of friends would have noticed. He sighed in regret at the picture that now formed in his mind's eye. Kid was struggling and they had failed to recognise it. He only hoped they were not too late to rectify their mistake. The creek of a door opening broke Soul from his contemplation. He looked up to see Maka standing in the doorway, all traces of blood washed away and a steely expression on her face.

"You okay?" he asked her quietly from his seat.

"I'm fine Soul, thanks" she said with a weak smile, walking over to sit next to him.

"So what now?" he asked her. It was a simple question but the implications resonated deeply with Maka.

"I dunno. Head back to the school? We can find out about Kid's condition there" she shrugged nonchalantly.

Soul knew she was slipping on the mask of bravery again. It was true that Maka was a natural-born leader however she had the nasty habit of neglecting her emotions in favour of giving off the illusion of strength. It was how she dealt with things. She was strong, he had no doubt about that but she wanted to be invincible. The only problem was that when it came to the end, her emotions were buried so deeply that any chance of reconciling with them was totally lost. Soul saw this as her greatest weakness but also one of her greatest strengths.

"Let me change my top and then we'll go. We kinda skipped out of there without tellin' anybody so we should head back" he said standing up to walk over to his bedroom to change his soiled clothes.

Maka nodded and sank back into the sofa she plonked onto and rested her hands on her lap. She had taken the time in the shower to collect her thoughts, burying her emotions until the situation was resolved. Twice now, the people that were important to her were mortally wounded in front of her and she had done nothing to help. Old feelings of uselessness and lack of strength tinged her idle thoughts. She felt different about Kid than what she felt for her Weapons partner. Soul was her brother and comrade. Kid was something else entirely. She couldn't quite put her finger on what exactly made them so different. She certainly didn't feel the same way about Black Star who she cared for deeply like all her friends. Her reverie was broken suddenly by a squeeze of a warm hand on her shoulder. Jumping slightly in shock she looked around to meet the intense red eyes of her best friend.

"You ready?" he asked gently.

"Sure" she said in return an they both made their way back to the academy.

 **TBC...**


End file.
